


#HollywoodHacks: a Hollywood U/Love Hacks crossover (with Ben Park)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, LoveHacks (Visual Novel), Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place in my current Hollywood U AU a couple of years before Love & Scotch. It also is set before the #LoveHacks Choices series.Hunt and Alex are dating openly. He had his tenure stripped and they are both on probation, but they are in the clear. With the success of Permanent Wound and the press from outing Richard Sheridan and The Silver Circle, Alex is in high demand. She wants to produce her first movie and Hunt has agreed to direct (coming out of retirement). Now if only they can agree on it!(This starts off with the canon storyline of them moving forward with Centaurus Lost, but it falls apart very early on and becomes an original story.)This is a work in progress! If interested, please subscribe to get notified of updates as I will keep posting on this one thread rather than make new stories for each part (even if it is a standalone)
Relationships: Ethan Blake/Addison Sinclair, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. HWU101: a transfer

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Cut!” Hunt shouted. His fingers dug through his hair as he turned away trying to gather his thoughts. “Get out! All of you! OUT!” **  
**

“Professor?” Addison questioned, looking up from one of the actors, whose costume she was adjusting. “We still have two more scenes to shoot today.”

“Leave! That includes you, Miss Sinclair. I know how you feel about following directions, but just this once do as you’re told,” Hunt grumbled. “Everyone out! This isn’t working. I need to think.”

“Let’s wrap for today,” Alex stepped forward attempting to calm the cast and crew of Centaurus Lost. “Get some rest and be back tomorrow ready to pick up where we left off.” 

“It’s okay,” Alex continued, noting the looks of uncertainty on the faces of those around her. “Go! Enjoy the beautiful afternoon.”

Alex helped the crew clean up and put the equipment away for the day, her gaze shifting to Hunt. He continued pacing off to the side, deep in thought.

“Hey.” Alex ran her fingers up Hunt’s back, once everyone else had left. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Hunt shifted away, Alex’s hand falling beside her.

“This film isn’t working.” Hunt’s scratched his jaw thoughtfully. “Miss Chang and Mr. Tanner did not stop bickering about the script all day. Every time we went to shoot a scene, one or both of them, decided there should be changes. They both have some ideas of merit, but right now, they’re hurting this film far more than helping it.”

“Thomas,” Alex breathed. She attempted to move closer, but he avoided her once more.

“I walked away from directing once because studios fed me uninspired projects. I refuse to compromise my artistry or ethics,” Hunt ranted, his gaze stern and unrelenting. “As I said, the project has to be right for me and this one isn’t working.”

“Let’s just talk about this,” Alex suggested.

“I know how much you wanted this to work… You’re the producer, find some way to fix this!” Hunt paused for a moment before continuing. “Or… I’m leaving this production.”

Alex felt her eyes misting at his tone. “Fine!”

“Alex,” his voice was softer now at the hurt in her eyes. He moved closer.

She shook him away. “Compartmentalize. I know.”

He nodded. “Go fix this. Convince me why I should take a chance on this film when so many facets of it are falling apart already.”

Alex turned and walked away. She didn’t dare look back. The past few days had been a strain between them. Even if they had agreed not to bring work home, it was hard to turn her feelings on and off. It was one thing when she was just balancing Professor Hunt, with boyfriend Hunt, now she also had business partner and director Hunt to keep separate.

She knew before she could fix the film, she had to save the screenplay. 

Alex texted Holly and Mike. “Campus Brew. 30 minutes. This is not an option. Be there or you’re out.”

“Nice try, sweetheart. You can’t make my movie without me,” Mike replied.

“Whose movie?” Holly answered. “I believe I’m the lead writer. My name is first on the script.”

“Relax, Pixie Dream Girl. No use getting mad and looking all hot when I’m not there to see,” Mike argued.

“ENOUGH! Act like professionals. Show up for this meeting. Or breach your contracts and be out. I’m serious.”

No wonder this film was sinking. These two were never going to play nice, which is why she had chosen a public venue for their meeting, at least that would force them to keep it together to some extent. (She hoped.)

Alex stormed into the coffee shop, barely looking up from her phone as she followed the heated text exchange from her screenwriters. At this point, nothing short of an epiphany would save the film and she knew it. Hunt was right. 

“Ahh!” A deep voice startled her as she bumped into someone, scattering their books and papers all over. 

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t even looking.” Alex quickly apologized. “This is all my fault.”

“It’s okay, Jesse Quick,” He chuckled more to himself than anything else. He adjusted his glasses.

“I’m not sure who Jesse is?” She looked at him curiously. “I’m Alex!”

“She’s just…“ He paused, noting how Alex’s red shirt hugged her petite figure and the way her brown hair appeared windblown from seemingly rushing off, perhaps to save Central City. His mind had already begun sketching her before he could stop it. Everywhere he looked he saw inspiration. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head as he noted the change in her expression. "You just kind of remind me of a character from one of my favorite shows.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She smiled softly. 

“You should! She’s great.” He bent down to pick up his fallen papers. 

“These are amazing,” Alex marveled as she helped collect his scattered sketches. “You’re very talented… I don’t think I ever got your name.” 

“I’m Ben, Ben Park,” he repositioned his books and sketches in his arm so he could shake her hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Ben. I don’t think I’ve seen you around campus before,” she noted. She would definitely remember a face like that. 

“It’s actually my first day,” Ben admitted. “I just transferred from Grantmore University.” 

“In that case, can I buy you something to drink? It’s the least I can do for running into you,” Alex suggested. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he replied. 

“I want to,” Alex insisted. “I can offer you some tips about classes and any professors you may have–if you’re interested and have a few minutes.”

“I don’t want to intrude, you look like you have a lot going on,” he smiled shyly. 

“I’ve got a few minutes before my meeting. You’d actually be doing me a favor, keep me busy until then?” 

“Okay,” he agreed. 

“Great! So tell me more about yourself, Ben. What are you studying? Please tell me you’re here as a graphic artist, because if not you need to change majors ASAPs,” Alex laughed, she didn’t mean to come off so insistent, but she meant what she said. She ordered coffee for the two of them. 

“I am.” Ben blushed at the compliment. “I’m also looking into the writing program.”

“Oh, do you want to be a screenwriter?” Alex questioned. “I’m actually meeting with two screenwriters in a bit if you want to meet them.” 

Alex hesitated after she made the suggestion. Perhaps Holly and Mike were not the best exemplars of the program… at least, not at the moment. 

“I’m more interested in writing a graphic novel.” His fingers grazed a sketchbook, that he held tightly. “I’ve written drafts of a few ideas, but…”

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Alex asked cautiously. She knew how temperamental some writers could be about their unfinished work. 

“They’re probably not good,” he shook his head, considering her request. 

“You got to start somewhere, right?” Alex offered.

Ben reluctantly handed her his sketchbook containing his draft of an outer space superhero adventure. 

Alex leaned back in the armchair in the coffee shop and began flipping through his draft. Page after page, her expression changed as the story hit highs and lows. She followed the characters through joyful, devastating, and humorous moments. “This is really good, Ben.”

“You don’t have to say that,” he took his sketchbook back. 

“I mean it. It’s really good! You should definitely look into the writing program. Clearly you have a talent for it too!” She encouraged him. 

Alex and Ben continued drinking their coffees while Alex waited for Holly and Mike to arrive. Her mind had lightened with seeing the joy in his eyes as they talked about his creations, it was a lovely sight. One she had almost forgotten about while on the set of Centaurus Lost. No, it wasn’t just joy, it was passion. Passion for his creations, that’s what was missing on set. She just needed to figure out how to inspire Holly and Mike to that level of creative passion. If the screenplay had heart, the rest of everything would fall into place.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


	2. HWU102: uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up later in the same day as HWU101:a transfer. Hunt had come out of retirement to direct the movie Alex is producing. However, the current production is going anything but smooth, leading Hunt to give Alex an ultimatum: fix the film or he’s quitting.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Alex leaned back against the front door, her head banging harder than she expected. She winced at the sudden rush of pain, but it was no more than the headache she already felt.

Not only had she not found a way to save her movie, but Mike also didn’t show up to their meeting. Apparently, threatening to have him removed from the production for missing yet another writer’s meeting was easier said than done. She couldn’t worry about that now, Ethan and the team of lawyers would handle that. It would be challenging, but Ethan ensured her he’d get it done. She had to trust him. She had no other options. 

Her focus needed to be on finding a way to rewrite the script without Mike’s content, keep Holly’s character dynamics, fill the new story gaps, all while not straying too far from the original concept as to not lose the money and time they had spent on props, sets, and costumes. 

Her face dropped in her hands. She knew that even if she could pull all of that off, the likelihood of Hunt staying on knowing this increased uncertainty was highly unlikely. 

Her heart sank. Worse still, he was the only one she wanted to talk about this all with, but she didn’t want to burden him. The stress of everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks with the production was getting to him and she knew it. Plus, they had decided to compartmentalize work and home in an effort to be objective when it came to making production decisions.

She slid to the ground before she could stop herself, letting the door support her. She just needed a minute to breathe. With her eyes closed, she counted each breath–in and out–trying to calm her racing mind. 

“Alex?” Hunt called. 

He must have heard the front door close. She could hear his distant footsteps growing closer. 

“Alex!” His voice filled with concern. He moved quickly toward her, crouching down in front of her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Alex forced a smile on her lips before looking up. “I’m fine, really.”

“Tell me what’s wrong.” His fingers brushed against her cheeks. He could see the pain in her eyes. 

“It’s nothing,” Alex insisted, though her voice betrayed her. “I’ll figure it out.” 

“I hope you know you can talk to me about anything,” he offered, moving to sit beside her. 

_Hope_. Alex thought. She had hoped she could fix the growing problems with the film, but if anything, she made them worse. “I have to do this on my own.”

Hunt wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. “You don’t have to do anything alone. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me about certain things. All of this is new. We’re figuring it out as we go. We’re bound to make mistakes. _I’m_ bound to make mistakes and making you feel like this is one of them.”

“I just feel like I’m letting everyone down.” Her voice cracked as she leaned into him. “Most importantly, I feel like I’m letting _you_ down.”

His thumb caressed her arm. “You could never let me down.” 

Her eyes filled with tears. “But I did. I can’t save this film. I tried. I really did. I just couldn’t. I’m sorry!”

“Shh,” he kissed the top of her head, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about.”

“I do,” she breathed heavily. “Tomorrow, I have to tell the cast and crew that our production is on hold, while we draft a new script because I fired one of the lead writers… and I can’t even give them a timeframe for the delay, and, I also have to tell them, that you may be leaving too.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hunt admitted. 

“But you said?” She looked at him with confusion.

“I know what I said. But, I realized that I don’t have to believe in the film. I just have to believe in _you_!” He wiped the tears from her cheek. “And I believe in you, Alex. Whatever you need, I’m here for you, _always_.” 

“Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She breathed easier. Tomorrow was still going to be a difficult day, but knowing he’d be there to support her made all the difference. She had to hold on to that tiny flame of hope that she still flickered inside of her that the could salvage the film.


	3. of new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up a couple of days after HWU102: uncertainty. Alex has told the cast and crew of her film that the production would be shut down while she worked on finding a way to solve the many problems facing it, foremost the need to fix the script.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Ben jogged across the quad, moving to catch up with Alex. “Hey, Jesse Quick.”

Alex turned toward him. “I believe you’re the one who was just running this time, Flash!” 

“You looked her up.” Ben’s smile widened. “What do you think?”

“Don’t get too excited, I just used Google,” Alex admitted, she saw his face fall slightly. “How was your first day?” 

“It was incredible.” Ben clutched his sketchbooks safely in his arms. “When I first arrived here, I was afraid I would miss baseball. It had always been part of my life. I had to give it up to come here. It’s funny though, I don’t miss it. The feeling I get when I’m creating is so much better than a game-winning home run. I know that sounds crazy, but there’s nothing else like it.”

Alex raised her brow curiously.

“What?” Ben pushed up his glasses. 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a jock,” she shrugged. 

“What? A guy can’t be into comics and sports?” Ben challenged, his gaze narrowing on her. “I’m not a stereotype.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” she offered, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. 

“I’m just kidding, it’s fine. You wouldn’t be the first,” he added lightly. “The looks I got when I said I was leaving my full-ride baseball scholarship at Grantmore to come here were way worse.”

“So, you don’t just play baseball, you’re really good? They don’t hand out full scholarships to anyone. You’re just full of talents, aren’t you?” Alex marveled. “Is there anything you can’t do, Superman?”

Ben’s cheeks warmed at the compliment. 

“I’m actually glad to see you,” she continued. “I’m going to get some coffee. Join me?”

“Aren’t you holding a coffee though?” He questioned.

“I’m almost finished with this one though.” Alex took a long sip of her iced coffee, her straw gurgling as it struggled to find the last remaining drops. “See. All gone. The first thing you should know about me is that I live for coffee. I can’t go on without it.” 

Ben couldn’t help but laugh at how serious she was about her coffee. “Okay, but I must insist on buying your drink. It only seems fair, since you got my last one.” 

“You’re sweet, but, I’m meeting my boyfriend there,” she answered. 

“Oh,” Ben breathed. “Then, why do you want me to come?”

“He’s actually why I said you should join me, I was telling him about your graphic novel. I’d love for you to show it to him,” she explained. “So will you come?”

“Sure,” he replied reluctantly.

—- “That’s Thomas Hunt.” Ben’s eyes widened as they entered the coffee shop. “He’s a legend!”

“I probably should have mentioned this before, but he’s kinda my boyfriend,” she beamed. It still gave her butterflies to admit it. 

Ben’s jaw dropped. “You’re the student dating the professor? I never would have guessed! It’s all anyone around here wants to talk about.”

Alex blushed as Hunt looped an arm around her. “I took the liberty of ordering for you.” 

“Thank you!” She accepted the drink from Hunt. “This is my friend, Ben. The one I was telling you about.”

Hunt held out his hand to Ben. “I’ve heard great things about you. Alex isn’t easily impressed.”

Ben shook his hand. “I don’t know about that. I think she was just being kind.” 

“Perhaps. Is that the sketchbook you showed Alex?” Hunt questioned noting the book safely tucked in the student’s arm. Ben nodded. “Do you mind if I take a look?”

“I’m not sure it’s anything you’d be interested in,” Ben admitted.

“That may be true. However, it does not change why I’d like to see it now,” Hunt insisted. 

Ben handed the sketchbook to Hunt, who thumbed through it. Low sounds escaped his lips as he skimmed through the story. 

With a soft clap, he closed the book. “It could work.” 

“Are you sure?” Alex held her breath. She needed this to work. 

“It won’t be easy, but yes. I believe it can,” Hunt acknowledged.

Alex’s heart beat faster from the excitement building in her. 

“What are you talking about?” Ben questioned, watching the two carry on a private conversation about his book.

“If you’re open to it,” Alex began. “I have a proposition for you. Something I trust will be mutually beneficial.”

“What kind of proposition?” He asked hesitantly.

“One of new beginnings,” she admitted. “For both my movie and your novel.”

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


	4. HWU104: the drawing board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is part of my #HollywoodHacks series (a Hollywood U/#LoveHacks crossover). This picks up a couple of days after HWU103: new beginnings. Alex has recruited Ben Park, a new HWU student, to assist with rewriting her script, though she’s still worried about all the disaster’s the film has faced so far.

“Ugh,” Alex groaned, pacing in front of the door. Her hand never finding the handle to open it. “Why am I so nervous?”

“You care.” Hunt held out his arm, ushering her toward him. She moved forward letting him pull her against him. “It won’t be easy, but you have everything you need.”

“I just want this film to work,” Alex admitted, letting him support her. “So many people have invested time and money in this project. They’re counting on me.”

His fingers caressed her arms slowly, attempting to calm her jittery nerves. “What is really bothering you?”

Alex closed her eyes thoughtfully, creases forming across her brow. “I’m just…”

“Go on,” he encouraged, holding her close. 

She breathed. “What if I’m not good enough? What if I can’t save this film?”

“You can’t,” Hunt stated plainly. Her eyes widening with concern. “You’re amazing Alex, and you know I love you, but a film is not one person. You can’t and won’t save the film on your own. That you can only do with help.”

She wrapped herself more closely to him, but he guided her back, lifting her chin to him. “Everyone needs someone. You taught me that. Alone you fall, together you have someone to help you up. You assembled a great team, now utilize them!”

“Thank you,” Alex smiled. 

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Now, go get me a screenplay!”

**[Later that morning]**

“I know what we are attempting to do seems impossible,” Alex began, taking a deep breath as she sat at the writer’s table with Holly and Ben. “We are essentially taking a screenplay which was already two separate stories melded together, breaking them back apart and adapting one of those original stories with a new one in hopes of creating a cohesive story. Some may find what we are doing insane, but I call it pushing the boundaries of storytelling. This won’t be easy, but if we succeed, I know what we create together will be like nothing that’s been done before.”

“So, where do you want to start,” Holly asked.

“Ben, tell us a little more about Zaria,” Alex suggested.

He held up some concept sketches. 

“Let me get this straight, we’re ditching Captain “I have the biggest guns (literal and figurative) Greystorm and replacing him with another badass leading lady?” Holly marveled. “I’m already sold.”

“Zaria was a warrior princess in line for the throne in her homeworld,” Ben explained, thumbing through his sketchbook of her origin story. “On a diplomatic trip, she saw the injustice in the surrounding worlds. She decided she couldn’t sit idly by and watch others suffer.” 

“A thought,” Holly interrupted. “We intentionally left some holes in Karina’s initial backstory. What if we fill them now?”

“What are you thinking?” Alex questioned.

“What if Karina was initially born or raised on Tralzion,” Holly suggested. 

“She could have initially trained with Zaria,” Ben added, his eyes brightening as he saw a new story unfolding.

“Exactly!” Holly’s pen quickly scribbled almost illegibly across her notebook.

“What if we start with their reunion,” Ben recommended. “It would be emotion-filled and high action, we could use that energy to drive what happens before and after.”

“During the climax?” Holly proposed.

“Yes. They could have the same goals and fight separately through the first half of the movie until their missions collide,” Ben agreed.

“And since they haven’t seen each other since they were children,” Holly began.

“They don’t recognize each other,” Ben continued.

“Until they…”

Alex watched Holly and Ben continue like that, finishing each other’s sentences until they had a rough draft of the first scene. She quietly stood and walked toward the door seeing if they would even notice. They didn’t. The two writers shared ideas quickly, always building on one another, rather than tearing each other down. It was really nice to see and such a contrast to how Holly and Mike had built the original script. “I’m going to get some coffee and snacks. I think we’re going to have a busy day ahead of us.”

The pair barely looked up, waving Alex on her way as they went right back to their script. She shook her head watching them together. With a little bit of teamwork, they may actually pull off the impossible!


	5. HWU105: One Step Forward, Two Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Holly have finished rewriting the script of Centaurus Lost after the departure of Mike Tanner. But before production can begin, the script must be approved by Professor Hunt. 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Hmm,” Hunt breathed with a slight raise of his brow, turning the page.

Alex sat on her hands, trying not to bounce in her seat. She had been told in no uncertain terms that her insistent nervous finger tapping was a distraction. 

Hunt scribbled some notes on the next page, his face inscrutable.

“Ugh,” Holly groaned, her head dropping on the table. “We all know it’s exceptional. Why couldn’t I wait on my houseboat?”

Hunt held up his hand quieting her. “Huh.” He jotted a few notes again. His pen twirled in his fingers as he continued reading. “Hmm...Ahh...”

Ben peered up over the top of his sketchbook momentarily, before returning to his doodles. He knew that properly reading a story took time and minimal interruptions. There was nothing more they could do besides wait. 

After what Alex would probably describe as hours later, but was actually only another 20 minutes, Hunt closed the manuscript. He tented his fingers as his gaze shifted between the three of them.

“WELL?!” Alex questioned impatiently. “Will it work?”

His head fell to the side in consideration. “It’s passable.” 

“No disrespect, Professor,” Ben began, putting down his sketchbook for the first time. “I know this is my first project of this kind, but that story is more than passable. It’s fun and original, while seamlessly mixing new-age sci-fi and the nostalgia of classic Hollywood storytelling. I’m not saying it’s the next Star Wars, but it’s damn good.”

The corner of Hunt’s lips curled up in amusement. He could appreciate the boy’s passion and dedication to the project.

“No, Ben, you don’t understand,” Alex couldn’t contain her excitement. “Passable is ‘Hunt speak’ for amazing! It’s a compliment!” 

“What?” Ben stared at her, shaking his head in confusion. “Then, why not say that?”

Holly rolled her eyes. “He likes to pretend his condescension provides motivation while building discipline and resilience.” 

Alex ignored the rest of the conversation running off to the other room. She returned quickly holding up four glasses and a bottle of champagne. “A successful screenplay calls for a celebratory toast!” She and Hunt passed out Champagne to their two guests.

Alex raised her glass, “To doing the impossible.”

“To new friends,” Ben added looking around the room.

“To sticking it to Mike,” Holly smirked, before noticing the looks from the others. “Oh, like you weren’t thinking it.”

Hunt lifted his own glass, nodding to Ben, “To a damn good screenplay.”

They clinked their glasses letting the joy of overcoming this tremendous hurdle wash over them.

Alex posted a photo of the script and her glass on Pictagram with the caption “Stronger together. To our heroines, Zaria and Karina and the best screenwriting duo @theHollyChang and @ParkBenAmI #CentaurusLost is back!”

She sipped her drink watching the likes and comments roll in. Her face wrinkled in disgust, her eyes widening as a new text alert came in. 

Bianca: I see your little band of misfits are still playing at making a movie. That’s cute! Too bad your crew is dwindling. Must be hard to make a film without your Lead Set Designer and Stylist.

Alex: What are you talking about? 

Bianca: Did your lowly wannabe manager not tell you? That’s no way to run a production... They were tired of production delays and joined my film instead.

Alex quickly texted Ethan: What’s going on? Bianca said that Leon and Rachel left? When did this happen? 

Ethan: I’m sorry. I tried to stop them. Bianca offered to buy out their contracts if they transferred to her studio. There was nothing we could do. You’re going to need to replace them before you can open production again. 

Alex jumped as Hunt placed his hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

Her gaze shifted to Holly and Ben who were so excited to be heading to set to see their vision come to life. She couldn’t bear to give them the bad news now. She shook her head softly, before putting on a fake smile. “It’ll be fine though.”

“I know it will.” His arm wrapped around her pulling her into him. He brushed a kiss on the crown of her head. “There’s nothing you can’t do.”


	6. HWU106: Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast and crew of Centaurus Lost are getting ready to restart production after the need for a script rewrite. This chapter is mostly Alex talking to the cast and crew about what production will look like and filling the production in on the loss of two of its key members. (Two new characters from HWU game mentioned:  
> Didi Lekota (HWU AList character/stylist) & Dean Ericson (HWU character/Special Effects/Editing)

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Alex stared at her phone, that last set of texts from Bianca haunting her. She refused to let Bianca ruin their celebration the previous night, but today was a new day, and ignoring it would only make it worse. She placed her phone in her back pocket, out of sight.

“Thank you all for joining me,” Alex convened the core group of cast and crew members of _Centaurus Lost._ “I want to start by thanking you from the absolute bottom of my heart for sticking with me on this film. I know our journey has almost been as rocky as Karina’s from Junpa to Nabroxia.”

A burst of low laughter erupted, her own smile growing. She had missed this, missed all of them.

“As you may have heard, when Mike was let go, we were incredibly lucky to find a new co-writer in Hollywood U’s newest student, Ben Park.” Alex clapped, leading a round of applause, as Ben waved to the many new faces. “Ben and Holly have worked tirelessly over the past couple of weeks revamping the script. I am so pleased to announce that not only do we have a final script ready for you today, it even has our distinguished director’s approval.”

Whoops and hollers began to fill the room as a cacophony of noise began to build, shifting from sounds of celebration to people talking over one another. 

“Damn! If Hunt approves, this new version must be good.” “I thought Hunt was leaving?” “When can we start production back up?” “I heard parts were cut.” “Who are we missing?”

_And the questions kept coming…_

“I know you have questions, I’m going to do my best to answer them now,” Alex called out, regaining control of the room. “Everyone that is in this room will still be involved in the production. While most roles and positions were salvaged, the biggest change was to Chris’s part. We’ve talked to him already. He will be dropped from the first billing to third, as his original part was cut in lieu of adding another female lead. Chris will still be the leading male star, but in a new role. We still need to cast the role of Zaria, who is the new female co-lead of the film.”

A hushed murmur spread across the room, but Alex continued. “You will get your scripts today and a new filming schedule will be posted in a few days. We will have a table read at the end of the week.”

“Unfortunately, I do have some bad news. As you may have noticed, we are missing two of our own. I was informed last night that Leon and Rachel have both chosen to depart the production,” Alex breathed evenly trying to remain calm, despite Bianca’s taunting text flirting in her mind. “We will need to find a new stylist and set designer as soon as possible. If you have any ideas or recommendations, please let me know.” 

“What about Didi?” Addison questioned, slipping her hand up as she spoke. Alex nodded for her to continue. “I know her styling tends to focus on beach and summer trends, but I’d be happy to help guide her. I have all of the costumes finished except for the two new characters, so I have some time. We have photos and sketches for inspiration of all the original characters. If the actors don’t mind coming in for a day to let Didi get familiar with the style, I think she could pull it off with a little guidance.”

“I like it! I’ll call her when we’re done here,” Alex agreed. “Now, we just need a set designer. Luckily, most of the sets are finalized, save for a few tweaks. The one that needs the most attention is the dystopian city on Nabroxia. For now, we will put off filming scenes there until we can fill the position.”

“The last thing we need to cover before we can get back into filming is going through the footage we already shot and picking out what is usable and what needs to be discarded. Holly, Ben, and Thom–Professor Hunt will work with Dean on this. Once they finish, we will have a better idea of what the schedule will look like.” 

“I know you have a lot of questions,” Alex repeated. “For now, know that we are doing our best. Pick up your new scripts on the back table and spend the rest of the day going through them, noting changes, and getting comfortable with the screenplay. Unlike last time, we do not anticipate any mid-scene edits and changes. I will be meeting with each group tomorrow at the time I texted you to go over a few more things.”

As the teams began to spread out, Ben found Alex staring at her phone. “Alex?”

“Oh, hey, Ben,” she smiled. “What can I do for you?”

“What needs to be done on the set?” He questioned.

“Details,” she responded, trying to remember what exactly Leon had planned. “I honestly am not sure of the exact artistic direction, but the city set is pretty plain right now. It looks more of a rundown, ghost town than a dystopian future underground.”

“Have you thought about graffiti art to cover the walls?” Ben suggested, pushing his glasses up. “Modern graffiti has been around for more than half a century. But before that, early people conveyed information through cave paintings, reliefs, and etched out art and symbols on walls. There is an almost innate human need for visual representation. It would make sense for it to continue in the future.” 

“I would need to see concept art of what it could look like.….” She tilted her head side to side as she contemplated the idea. “But, I’m intrigued. How does this help us find a new set designer though?”

Ben offered a shy smile and a slight shrug. “I may dabble in graffiti art.”

“Wow!” Alex gasped. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t vandalize anything, but I have been commissioned to paint murals on buildings in and around my hometown,” he clarified, his smile widening. “I have some ideas. I’d be happy to sketch them out and get them to you.” 

“I hate to rush you…”

“But you need them yesterday?” He interrupted. “Not a problem. I’m sure Holly and Professor Hunt can handle the edits. I’ll head to the lot and familiarize myself with the space and get you sketches ASAP.”

“What would we do without you? Thank you, Ben!”

“Don’t mention it.”

As he left, Alex took out her phone and began to reply. “You can't keep a good woman down, B. Get a life and leave mine alone.” She sighed as she read it back, looking around the room at her cast and crew revitalized and collaborating around her, as they got readied for the upcoming restart of production. Alex deleted her reply and Bianca’s texts; she wasn’t even worth her time. 

“Everything okay?” Hunt brushed his fingers along her arm. 

“Yeah,” she admitted. Scanning the room to make sure no one was looking, she quickly pressed a kiss on his lips. “I think everything is going to be just fine.”


	7. HWU107: a client, a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super agent extraordinary, Ethan Blake, sits down with Ben Park, with an offer that could change his life.

“Thank you for meeting me,” Ethan Blake stood to greet his next appointment, firmly shaking his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Ben.”

“Good things, I hope?” Ben slid his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 

“Exceptional, actually.” Ethan gestured to the seat at the table across from him. “Centaurus Lost will hit box offices next year, because of you.”

“I didn’t do that much, it was already a great film,” Ben shook his head modestly.

“I disagree, you salvaged a failing script and revitalized the set in such a way that a set design nomination is not out of the question,” Ethan stated matter-of-factly. Before Ben could protest, he continued, bridging his fingers under his chin, leaning into Ben. “Where do you see yourself? If your dream offer walked through that door right now, what would it be?

Ben’s gaze shifted to the door, picturing what offer he’d want, what end goal he was striving for. “I want to be a comic book illustrator.”

Ethan nodded. “Anything else?”

“I’d like to publish a graphic novel, too,” Ben stated, his voice filled with conviction. It had always been a thought he had, it was way he changed majors and switched colleges, but he’d only been at the university a few weeks. 

“Okay.” Ethan sat straight up adjusting his blue pinstripe Armani suit. “I can do that.”

“What?” Ben leaned back, tilting his head slightly, a line forming between his brows.

“I can work with that,” Ethan reiterated offering Ben his card with a flick of his wrist. “I don’t want your answer now, but I would like to represent you, Ben. I think you have great potential. Alex has not stopped singing your praises, and she has a tremendous eye for talent. I would be remiss if I didn’t attempt to sign you first.”

“I’m not sure… I just got here... I don’t know what to say,” Ben stammered with wide eyes trying to process the offer. 

“Don’t say anything now. I can draw up a sample contract and send it to you. If it sounds like something you’d be interested in, give me a call.” Ethan glanced at the card in Ben’s hand. “You have my number. Use it. My job would be to make sure those dreams of yours, happen!”

“I… Thank you,” Ben finally answered, putting Ethan’s card safely in his wallet. “Is there anything you need from me or that I can do?”

“Soon,” Ethan promised, flashing his brilliant smile. He paused for a moment. “However, I do have a query that I believe you may be able to assist me with.”

“Anything!” Ben agreed.

“It’s about Centaurus Lost,” Ethan began, tapping his finger lightly against the table. He hated going behind Alex’s back, but she’s too close to the film to see it. “As Alex’s agent, I have access to the script. It’s incredible–Zaria is incredible. I don’t know if you know it, but Holly Chang is an exceptional writer, the fact that Zaria matches Karina each step of the way is no small feat. It’s why I wanted to reach out about representing you.”

“That’s an unbelievable compliment. I’ve heard amazing things about Holly since joining the University. I’m not sure I deserve to be in the same category,” Ben argued. 

“You do! I don’t make bad calls. ” Ethan insisted. He took a breath before continuing, he could feel his heart beating faster; it was not something he was used to, and he knew Alex would hate him doing this, and it would only further complicate things with Hunt, but this was the right thing to do, even if she didn’t see it. “I’m obviously biased as Alex is my biggest client, but as someone who knows Zaria inside and out, what do you think about Alex playing her?”


	8. HWU108:Zaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after HWU107 where Ethan Blake (Alex’s Agent) talked with Ben Park (cowriter of the movie Alex is Producing) about casting her as the new lead character, despite knowing that Hunt directing her could be a conflict of interest for both of them.

“I can’t believe Ethan would go behind my back like that. He had no right, he had to know I would say no.” Alex ranted as she paced a path in Hunt’s office. “Did you know about this?”

“I did,” he admitted. He met her pace, halting her in her tracks. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Didn’t you think I deserved to know?” She argued, her eyes widened in disbelief as she attempted to move away.

Hunt caught her quickly, his fingers running over her knuckles softly. “Let’s sit.” 

She let him drag her to the couch in his office. They had many memorable moments there, but this wasn’t starting out like one of them.

“I didn’t tell you, because it wasn’t my place,” he stated plainly. “They simply asked for my thoughts on the matter.”   


“And?” Alex challenged, her pulse quickening as she awaited his thoughts.

“I gave them an honest answer. You’re talented, passionate, and a leader, all qualities Zaria possesses. Of course, you are a natural fit for the role,” Hunt explained. Before Alex could argue, he continued, “I also said you wouldn’t agree to it. You’d argue that you’re too close to the project, that you’d find casting yourself as a bias, and that you’d feel like you were somehow taking away from the film’s story if the attention is on you as a rising star instead of the plot.”

“Wow,” she breathed, that was exactly what she had told Ethan. “Am I that obvious?”

“No, I just know you, Alex, which is why both Mr. Blake and Mr. Park felt confident enough to come to me about this,” he replied. He watched Alex’s conflicted emotions building. “I did however neglect to inform them of one detail. The actual reason you are saying ‘no’.”

“And what’s that?” she questioned slightly amused at the notion that there was more than had already had been said.

“Me.” He met her gaze trying to judge if he was right. “I know that working on this film together has had its challenging moments. I know it hasn’t been an easy road for the film or us. And I know that taking the starring role in a film I’m directing would only complicate it further.” 

Alex’s eyes drifted to the floor, her heart sinking. He was right. She hadn’t really admitted it to herself yet, but, of course, he was right; he was always right. She would never do anything to jeopardize what they have. She tried shrugging it off, “It would never work anyway. And, I choose you, Thomas.”

“I would never ask you to choose, you know that right?” he asked lifting her chin. “I will respect your decision either way, just know that we can make it work, I promise. I’m not saying it’ll be easy, but if you want this, then do it. I believe in you… I believe in us.”

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulders as he drew her nearer. “I miss acting, and Zaria is amazing, but am I really a good fit? I don’t know what to do.”

His fingers ran smoothly through her dark brown hair, giving her have time with her thoughts in the quiet comfort of his office. “Whatever you need, I’m here.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered into his neck, resting on him for a while longer before getting up. “I guess I owe Ethan an apology.”

“Have you made your decision?”

“Not yet,” she admitted, giving a half-hearted smile. “I need to make sure that whatever decision I make is in the best interest of the film and not myself. This project affects a lot of people –A lot of people who are counting on me to ensure the success of the film, including you. You trusted me with your first film back as a director.”

“Before you make your decision, I think there is something you should have.” He handed her an envelope from his desk. “Ben dropped it off earlier. He figured I’d see you before him. He said he hopes it helps.”

Alex carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a sketch of her in Zaria’s signature outfit with a short note: “I know we haven’t known each other very long and I can’t say I’ve seen your films, but I know the inspiring person you are, Alex. I could only hope that Zaria has half as much courage, love, and devotion as you have shown. It would be an honor to see you don her crown.”

She studied the drawing, reading over his words a few times. It meant a lot that he trusted her with his creation. When she looked up to Hunt, he just nodded. He knew she had made her decision and he couldn’t be prouder. It was sure to bring some trying moments, but they would make it work. 


	9. HWU109:Front Page News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Production of Centaurus Lost is underway now that the script has been rewritten and a new star has been found in Alex.

Ben marveled as he watched Alex portraying Zaria. She had just announced her decision to rescind her crown in order to provide aid to the neighboring worlds. He noticed the conflict in her eyes, the subtle glistening forming as she held back tears. She took one last look at the only life she had ever known, before raising her hood and walking off, never looking back. 

“Cut,” Hunt called. 

“Wow,” Ben breathed, beside him. He wiped his own eyes and pushed his glasses back up. He had never expected this story of his to come to life, especially not this quickly. “That was amazing! She was incredible!”

Hunt shook his head, watching the playback on the monitor. “No… no, she wasn’t.” 

“What do you mean? Are we watching the same thing?!” Ben questioned, focusing on the footage. “Look at that! Right there! The emotion on her face. The conflict. It’s amazing!”

“It’s adequate.” Hunt zoomed in on the last few frames as if looking for something. “Everyone take five.”

“But we just started,” one of the crew members said in confusion. 

“And now we’re taking five,” Hunt repeated. “I expect everyone to use this time to remind themselves what’s at stake. This is not a student film. Stop acting like it.” 

“Alex, with me.” He gestured for her to follow him off to the side. 

The next time he breathed her name it was softer than she expected. “Alex...”

“I know, I know.” She turned away from him quickly. “I know that take wasn’t good enough. I can do better. I will get it.” 

“Of course, you will, of that I have no doubts.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “What’s troubling you?”

She shook her head turning back to him, her eyes wide questioning how he could know, but his steady and sure gaze reassured her, reminding her that he knew her better than anyone else. She couldn’t hide anything from him. She took a deep breath looking down at the floor, working up the nerve to tell him; it affected him too. 

“I take it you haven’t seen today’s front-page headline of The Hollywood Insider.” She moved to retrieve her phone and pulled up the article in question, handing it to him. 

> **_How Many Beds to the Top? --May Gordon_ **

> _Alex Spencer made waves last year when she was revealed to be in a relationship with esteemed professor and Hollywood icon, Thomas Hunt, whilst still a student in his class. The couple denied any quid pro quo arrangements and were cleared by the school board of directors, however, questions have remained about their relationship._

> _It appears Spencer may be falling into a sort of pattern. Spencer’s relationship with Hunt is not the first one to seemingly be formed out of convenience. Months prior, she was linked to Hollywood heartthrob, Chris Winters as she landed the lead role opposite the action star on Permanent Wounds. What almost seemed innocent at the time is adding to a string of troubling behavior for the starlet and there seems to be no end in sight._

> _An anonymous source close to her current production revealed that Spencer, the film’s producer, is now in line to star in the film, as well. This happened only after the abrupt firing of previous screenplay author Mike Tanner and the sudden hiring of relative newcomer Ben Park. The source has shared some photos of Spencer and Park seemingly sharing some intimate moments over coffee and dinner. Could this budding relationship be the cause for the revamp of the film that has led Spencer to the top, bringing her new beau with her? Is there trouble in paradise? Is Hunt yesterday’s news? Park may want to watch his back, looks like men may only be good for as long as the can give this diva what she wants._

Hunt handed the phone back to her. “And?”

“What? How does that not bother you? How are you not angry at the lies?” Alex lashed out, unable to focus on anything but the article still illuminating the screen on her phone.

“Exactly for the reason you just said, the accusations are lies,” Hunt stated. “All of them.”

He studied her face and realized that wasn’t enough. She carried herself with grace and composure beyond her years so sometimes he forgot how new all of this was for her. He hadn’t always been so quick to ignore articles like that. There was a time when he would retaliate, but it never ended well. He took her hand in his, softly brushing his thumb over her knuckles. 

“Look at me. You are going to be the topic of many articles and gossip blogs over the years. Some of these will sing your praises. Some of them will try to tear you down using your own words and what you accomplish against you. And others will simply spread lies and gossip. This town is filled with people only looking out for themselves. They will spin whatever web they need in order to make a name for themselves. I know it hurts and you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t feel the need to make it right, to shine a spotlight on the truth. But they’re not worth your energy. The press will twist your words. The only way to beat them is to ignore them... You are so much stronger than this. You are more than can be suppressed by any lies. _Just be you_ and the world will see what I see, both as your director and your boyfriend. You are a fire that can’t be contained; you are one of a kind. Don’t let them dull your light.”

His fingers ran along her cheek, catching her tears and wiping them away. “Don’t let them get to you.”

“It’s easier said than done,” she sniffled, trying to blink away the remaining tears. Her gaze drifted back to where the rest of the cast and crew was waiting for them. “And Ben…I don’t think he knows. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“No one deserves this, but it is an unavoidable part of this world. He will get through it,” Hunt offered, brushing back her hair. “Just as you will.”

Her smile slowly returned, as she wiped her hands along her face. “I must look like a mess.”

“You’re beautiful,” he placed a kiss on her forehead. “As for the makeup, I trust Miss Lekota and Miss Sinclair will have you back and ready to film in under two minutes. Go ahead.” 

“Thank you,” she said softly, breathing easier now, the worries in her head quieter as she prepared for the next take. 


	10. HWU110: Sea of Zero-G

“If I could have your attention for a moment, I’ve got somewhat of a surprise for you.”

The cast of the film gathered around the famed director. 

“With the nature of the film being set in space, there are several scenes set in zero-gravity.” Hunt began explaining to the small number of people on-call for the day. “Achieving such realistic effects have come a long way; however, I believe the best films are those that are most authentic. As such, today we will be boarding a zero-gravity jet.”

“YES! This is going to be EPIC!” Crash cheered, pumping his fist in the air. “Zero-G and me! Do you think I can bring my BMX bike?”

“Emphatically, no, Mr. Yamaguchi.”

Gasps and murmured whispers of excitement bubbled up. 

Hunt raised his voice, quieting them once more as he continued. “Today is not about filming. Today is about getting yourself acclimated to the atmosphere. It will be unlike anything you’ve felt before. You will not be in standard seats, instead you will be lying on the floor in the plane’s padded chamber. On its ascent, the multiplied force of gravity will be pressing against you. You will be unable to move your body and the pressure may feel discomforting.” 

“Think of it like the Gravitron or Starship ride at the county fair—The dark spaceship-like one,” Alex interrupted, her hands moving in front of her in a spherical pattern to mimic the ride’s path. “The centrifugal force exerted on you during the ride is about three times the weight of gravity. Moving is increasingly difficult. The ascent will be like that…. except with more pressure and you won’t be able to move.” 

“It will certainly be less than pleasurable,” Hunt added, regaining control of the conversation. “The plane simulates zero gravity through the use of its parabolic flight patterns. After the initial ascent, the plan will travel along a parabolic path; you will begin to feel the effects of decreased gravity until we reach as close to zero-gravity as possible. 

Alex noted the looks of confusion growing on their faces. “The plane goes up and down like a roller coaster.”

“Is everything an amusement park ride to you?” 

“Well, it’s far easier to understand.” Alex nudged him gently, smiling as she continued. “Think about it as a rollercoaster, that moment when you reach a peak and your body continues upward out of the seat momentarily before being pulled back down on the descent… it’s like that. As the plane reaches its peak, we will experience the effects of the zero-gravity for about thirty seconds, before gravity bears down on us again until we reach the next peak—or as one might say ‘the vertex of the parabola’.” Her voice shifted to mimic him. “Basically, when the plane is at the top of the hill, we will be near weightless, as it goes up and down, we will not.”

“Right. As Alex expressed, we will only experience zero-gravity for minimal moments of the trip. That means you have little time to adjust before being pulled back down by increased gravity. Remember the purpose of today is to get used to that sensation. Take your time to gather your bearings. Let your body float until you’ve adjusted or use the safety ropes on the sides.” Hunt lectured, the anxious anticipation of the group rising. “Filming in zero gravity is costly so after you understand what it is like, we will prioritize what scenes we will film in the plane and what we will choose to use a mix of old and new effects. We won’t have much time to get it right, everyone will need to be focused and ready to roll. Get your tomfoolery out today.”

“There’s a reason planes like this have a nickname of the ‘vomit comet’ and we do not want to see that happen. So, take it slow but be ready for an adventure like no other!” Alex rocked back and forth on her heels, equally excited for the trip as the rest of the cast.

“Any questions before we leave?”

“How many scenes do you anticipate we will be able to film?” Ben’s brow furrowed in consideration, as he thought through the screenplay and already beginning to select what he considered the most essential moments.

“It will depend on how long the scenes we choose are and how quickly we can master the shots we need,” Hunt responded. “Twenty to thirty seconds at a time will be no small feat, but I believe we can do it.”

“We don’t have to film an entire scene though, can’t we combine zero-gravity footage with studio footage?” Ben pondered. 

“Correct. Ideally, we want to capture the authenticity of the actors movements in wide shots. Close-ups can be cut together in the studio.”

“Have you filmed in these conditions before?” Chris questioned curiously. 

“This will be the first. Space odysseys are not typically my genre of choice.”

“Then, how can you be so certain of what to expect?” Zoe added. The action star, known for doing her own stunts, crossed her arms. 

Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as Alex considered the answer to the question. 

_**A few days earlier…** _

_“Nervous?” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as the plane roared to life._

_The increased pressure was already noticeable as their limbs clung to the floor. Moving his thumb across her hand was increasingly difficult and verging on impossible as the jet soared higher into the atmosphere. “No.”_

_“Liar.”_

_“All of the facts were explained to us in the informational seminar and video presentation. Nervousness is built on the fear of the unknown. With the information provided, there is no unknown and thus no reason for fear.”_

_“Sure, sure.” She teased, the smile plastered on her face, unmovable under the increased gravity._

_It took a few times for them to get their bearings in the new environment. Alex was far more interested in testing out what could be done. She soared through the air, flipping and tumbling, throwing her hands up as she swam through the sea of zero-G._

_“I am still unsure as to why you insisted we do this once without the crew.” Despite being at their fourth peak, and thus their fourth experience with weightlessness, Hunt immediately reached for the guard rope to control where and how he floated._

_“Because—” she tugged at his flight suit, bringing her body flush against his. “Then, we couldn’t do this.”_

_Her tongue traced his lips softly before parting them; knowing they had less than half a minute, she wasted no time. His eyes widened in surprise, but fell closed as he relaxed into her embrace._

_His hands naturally found their place on her pulling her closer so that not even a lack of gravity could ever separate them. Unbound by safety restraints, they drifted aimlessly in the weightless environment. “We appear to be upside down.”_

_“Mmhmm,” her warm breath getting lost in his mouth. She kissed him once more before they’d be forced to part when the plane began its next descent._

_Each time the plane peaked, they found each other. Sometimes it was a kiss, sometimes they just floated, tangled together. And just once, Alex convinced Hunt to try to summersault—or perhaps more appropriately, she tricked him into it as they tumbled together. Their hearts beat more rapidly each time, as they laughed and moved together. It certainly was the most interesting date either of them had ever experienced._

Alex and Hunt shared a quick glance as he cleared his throat. “It’s all rather self-explanatory, if you take a moment to understand the science behind it. Now, if there are no other questions, we’ll be on our way. Meet in the van outside in 5 minutes.”


End file.
